


The Coming of the Beast Queen

by AlienAnimator, chrismouse



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BABY HORNET, F/F, also this is an underrated rarepair, look we all need an au where pk gets absolutely recked, spider lesbians, tags will definitely change as we write more lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAnimator/pseuds/AlienAnimator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismouse/pseuds/chrismouse
Summary: It is the nature of life to consume, and especially that of Deepnest. Herrah is no exception.(AU where Herrah becomes Queen of Hallownest in a really raw and metal way)





	1. Chapter 1

Looking warily around him, the King walked down the winding road to the Distant Village nestled in the heart of Deepnest. God, this place gave him the creeps. Not only that, it made him uncomfortable on a fundamental level to see so much life occupying every nook and cranny, not controlled or made presentable. He took massive pride in how pristine he kept his palace, and frankly, thought Herrah was massively uncivilized for not doing the same with her domain. As he reached the gate, the two Devout standing guard at the threshold moved aside to let him pass. He wondered why Herrah hadn’t given him a time estimate to announce to the public for when he’d be back.

Straightening his robes, he looked expectantly at Herrah as she cleaned up and readjusted her headdress. 

“Well. I expect I’ll be going now, I have more important matters to attend to.”

The spider turned to face him, grinning with false placidity behind her mask. “One moment, Wyrm. I have some issues to discuss with you… come with me, this way.” She skittered off, beckoning him deeper into her chamber where the silk was less like a constructed room and more like a web. She slowed her pace as he reached the other end of the room, putting herself between him and the doorway.

“What are your concerns?” He didn’t like the way she was eyeing him almost like a predator, coming closer and backing him up against the wall.

She didn’t respond, pulling her mask off and displaying her fangs glistening with venom as she inched ever nearer to him.

“...Herrah??”

The spider narrowed her eyes, sneering. “Goodbye, little Wyrm.” And she lunged.

The King struggled and attempted to escape, but all was futile in the end as Herrah sunk her fangs into his carapace, hearing the sickening crunch of broken shell as his neck snapped. It was partially instinct and partially hatred, leaving her cathartically satisfied as she dropped his body to the ground, his head swung back and lolling to the side at an awkward angle.

The deed was done. But her body still ached for sustenance, and she turned her eyes to the corpse of the king.

There was no use in wasting it.

As she snapped up the last morsels of pale shell and wiped his iridescent blood off her fangs, the queen felt a sensation of pure, electric _ power _ radiating from her core all throughout her very being. She jolted back in shock, not understanding at first what was happening to her body. The feeling was far from unpleasant- she felt better than she had in years, like she could do absolutely anything. Was this what having magical potential felt like? 

The realization hit her. By consuming the king, she also had absorbed his power.

She was now, for all intents and purposes, a god.

Though she didn’t feel frightened over what could possibly occur as a result, she was practically bursting with the need to tell someone what had happened. Though her children already worshipped her as their queen, she felt there was only one bug in all of Deepnest she could confide in now.

Humming quietly to herself, Midwife prepared to retreat into her hidey-hole near the bottom of the Distant Village for the night. That is, until Herrah showed up at her doorstep, almost glowing with something she struggled to perceive. 

“Oh! Hello, my queen, what a surprise! I must say, you look different, though I can’t quite pinpoint how… heehee.”

Herrah came close to her, almost making her shiver with… a feeling she couldn’t quite place. Yes, her queen was certainly different… it almost felt as if she had some new power. She suddenly remembered something Herrah had told her recently.

“My queen, if you’ll permit me… if I’m not mistaken, you carry a godly child now?”

“Yes, you’re correct… but that, however, is not the source of the power you sense.” She brushed her cheek with one hand, looking down at her, her face unreadable.

“May I ask what it is?”

The spider grinned wide, her eyes squinting in triumph. “I’ve absorbed the king’s power… and by that I mean… well…” She trailed off, well aware of what her words implied.

Midwife’s eyes widened behind her mask, and she let it slip away, revealing her worried face.

“You’ve… Oh my gracious…” She looked up at her. “My queen… what will they _ do _to you once they discover this?” 

“What _ can _ they do? Certainly not much more than they did to their late king when they disagreed. By all estimates, I’ve just become a god.”

“A god…” Midwife repeated, taking in the queen’s full form for the first time since she’d come in. She was elegant, regal, strong… She felt her face begin to heat up, and quickly closed her mask around it again, looking down at the floor.

“And now that I have no need to follow the norms of the nobility… do you know what I want to do first?”

“Do tell me, my queen, I would really like to know…”

The spider queen clicked happily, taking Midwife’s face in her hands and tilting it upward to face her own. 

“I’d like to stay with _ you _.”

“I… what do you mean, exactly?” She couldn’t possibly mean what she so desperately hoped she did, she reasoned. 

“Midwife, my sweet, caring Midwife… a Queen needs a consort, does she not?”

Her face completely red, Midwife slid her mask open again, looking Herrah in the eyes and desperately searching for any sign of trickery. “You… you really mean it? You’d have me?”

“If you would take me as yours, my dear.”

Skittering up close to her, Midwife melted into her arms, sighing happily. “Of course I would… always, my love.”


	2. Chapter 2

Herrah awoke in Midwife’s hidey-hole, her lover curled around her. Though she knew it couldn’t last forever, she held onto her all the same. Midwife still slept, gently twitching her limbs from time to time and nuzzling up to Herrah's newfound warmth. The spider gently stroked down her back to wake her up, pressing their faces close.

"Good morning, love… goodness, we have a  _ lot _ to do today."

“Mmh… g’morning,” Midwife responded, still half asleep. “What have you been planning?”

Herrah pulled herself up to a sitting position, folding her hind four legs underneath her. "I was thinking first I should talk to the, ahem,  _ former _ ," She said the word with an undertone of triumph present in her voice, "queen of this realm."

“I don’t envy you,” Midwife said. “I can’t imagine it’ll be easy to tell her what’s happened to her king. Would you like me to come along? I don’t often venture outside of Deepnest, but if you feel the need for my support...”

The spider smiled warmly. "Certainly, if you'd like to come along. We can take the tramway to the Ancient Basin, and walk to the White Palace from there."

Midwife nodded, and they went on their way. 

One of the royal retainers walked up to the White Lady in the castle gardens to alert her that she had a visitor at the gate.

"Oh? Who might that be, then?"

“My lady, it is… the queen of the spiders, and a companion.”

The White Lady was confused, though it did not show on her face. Her Wyrm had left for Deepnest just yesterday, and had not yet returned. What was the Beast’s business here? She spoke decisively, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Allow her passage, but keep the Kingsmoulds on alert."

"Yes, my lady." 

The spider queen entered, and the moment she laid her weak eyes on her, the White Lady could sense that something was clearly wrong. A common beast, even one of royal status, should not be imbued with such power… unless that power had been transferred by some higher being. But she couldn't imagine why the King would grant such power to her…

"Good morning, White Lady, I trust this day finds you well? I have a few matters of importance to discuss with you." 

"I am fine, thank you… What do you need to discuss? Does it perchance have anything to do with the new power I seem to perceive you have?" 

Herrah stood proudly, seeming imposing despite her former status. “It does. White Lady… though it is uncommon, I suppose you have heard what spiders may do after they mate?” 

Thinking for a moment, the White Lady looked at her, confused, until the truth of the situation finally hit her. "You…  _ ate _ my Wyrm."

Herrah did not look uncomfortable in the slightest, but perhaps her mask hid her true feelings. “It’s true, I’m afraid. It wasn’t an easy decision, but I decided I’d tell you first rather than let you wait in suspicion.” She faced her, smaller than her by far but seeming great. “White Lady, I must tell you I do not regret doing it, but I do apologize for taking one from you that I do not doubt you cared for.” 

The White Lady stood in silence for quite a while, staring down at Herrah with no readable emotion on her face. Finally, she spoke. "Well. I suppose you're proud of yourself, aren't you. No matter. What shall you do with my King's plans if you plan to usurp his position?"

“Make no mistake, Lady. I am no tyrant, and simply wish the best for those living in this kingdom. And that is why…” She paused, taking a deep breath before she continued. “I am going to defeat the Radiance.” 

".....Really. You are, now. And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

“... I have heard of a Nail that allows one to enter the minds of other bugs. I plan to use it to go within the mind of your Hollow Knight, and defeat her utterly.”

"If you intend to do that, I cannot stop you, but just know that I cannot aid you in this endeavor. I have not heard myself of such a Nail." The White Lady turned and began to walk back into the palace, glancing at Herrah over her shoulder nervously.

“White Lady?”

"Yes, Herrah?" She replied, intentionally not calling her by any sort of title.

“I do not intend to do you harm, nor usurp you. I only seek to aid the ones affected by the Radiance.”

The White Lady did not respond as she entered the castle gate.

"How rude," said Midwife, who had been standing behind Herrah the whole time.

The plan was in motion. But one thing remained: where to find this nail? Luckily, Herrah could think of someone who might know something about it, and in fact seemed to know at least a little about everything. 

Reaching the front entrance to the Teacher's Archives, Herrah was greeted by a young bug, holding several vials of Archive acid.

“Queen Herrah,” he addressed her, excitement in his eyes. “I’ve been learning about Deepnest lately, and-” He cut himself off, remembering his duty. “I apologize; you’re probably here to see my teacher.”

"Indeed I am, young one, could you show me the way in to her workplace? I have an important matter I need to discuss with her."

The bug nodded, and led Herrah and Midwife into the Archives.

Sitting in her acid tube with what Herrah assumed were her shoulders propped up above the lip of the vessel by two of her tentacles folded like arms, Monomon studied a text and delegated several archive workers to organize the vials she had just written. Looking up from her work, she noticed her most important assistant walking in the doorway to her chamber, followed by Herrah and her companion. 

“Madam,” the bug called up to her. “Queen Herrah and-” He paused. “Excuse me, I don’t believe I got your name.”

Midwife smiled, looking down at him. "Don't worry, dear, it's fine! Please, call me Midwife."

“Quirrel,” he introduced himself, before turning back to Monomon. “And Midwife, are here to speak with you.”

Monomon looked at the two of them, her eyes squinting into a warm smile behind her mask. "Oh, Herrah, what a surprise! With all these events happening recently, I'd think you'd be too busy making preparations to go into stasis to come and talk."

"That's precisely the thing, Madam, the three of us chosen as Dreamers no longer need to fulfil our duty to the King. I shall explain everything."

Noticing the seriousness behind the eyes of Herrah’s mask, Monomon nodded, then turned to Quirrel. “I believe this is a private matter.” He understood, leaving the room, but not before glancing back curiously at the three of them.

Monomon listened intently to what Herrah had to say, her eyes widening as she heard about what she had done to usurp the late King's power. "Goodness me… and what is your plan to resolve the problem with the Infection then, since you've taken that responsibility as well?"

“That’s what I came here for,” Herrah responded. “I’ve heard of a Nail that can allow one to enter others’ minds, but I’m unsure of how to acquire it.”

"Hmm… that certainly sounds possible, but I would need to search the Archives to be sure. Would you be able to wait for just a little while I check my records?"

“Of course.” 

Monomon returned to the room holding several tubes of Archive acid, an inquisitive look on her face. “I did find some texts that mentioned such a device being used, but nothing more specific than that it’s in the possession of the moth tribe.”

Herrah looked somewhat alarmed. “I didn’t know the moth tribe still existed… I haven’t seen one since I was much younger, much less heard any news of their species.”

“Apparently, there is a moth seer who lives in the Resting Grounds. I suspect she escaped the King’s ire by denouncing her faith.”

Herrah’s eyes narrowed. “I may not think what the Radiance does is right, but I feel there was a contradiction in the former King allowing his subjects freedom of thought and then punishing those who didn’t bend to him.”

Monomon took a while to respond, seemingly choosing her words carefully. “It… does seem a bit absurd. Hopefully this cycle can be broken, and I hope your journey finds you well.”

“Thank you,” Herrah said. “Well, I must be off. I hope to see you soon, and if not…” She was quiet for a moment, then shook her head. “Nonsense. I  _ will  _ see you soon.”


	3. Chapter 3

Herrah looked around the dark, grey Resting Grounds. It seemed barren of anyone or anything, and the thought that the Seer may be long gone struck her. She pushed it out of mind and searched on. Reaching the place she’d started from, Herrah felt she may be going around in circles, and she began to feel the effect of the long journey she’d taken. She wouldn’t have imagined gods could get tired, but her eyelids were beginning to droop, and perhaps she’d just rest for a minute…

She must've fallen asleep, because she opened her eyes again in a world full of floating platforms and light. The light illuminating the area seemed to be coming from a single point off in the distance, and as she squinted to look at it, it seemed to be getting brighter…

She awoke to see a moth standing in front of her, where just a second ago she’d been alone.

"You should be careful, dreaming around this area can be dangerous…"

“Thank you… you are the Seer?”

"Yes, I am. You've come here seeking something? I can sense an aura of power surrounding you."

“I’ve heard of a Nail that lets you enter others’ minds… and I was told I should come to you should I seek it.”

"What you've heard is correct, yes. I have been searching for a Wielder to pass the Dream Nail on to, and while I see you don't carry a nail, you have an air of strength about you… Come with me, let me show you where I keep it."

Herrah followed her to a small, cozy room and waited for her, curious to see what this Nail looked like.

Opening an ornate chest in the back of the room, the Seer produced a device that appeared to be something like a hand mirror, with intricate designs on the metal of each of its circular faces. Herrah could tell it was not meant for fighting. The Seer handed it to her carefully, not letting go of it until she was sure she had a firm grip and it would not be damaged. 

“Thank you, Seer,” Herrah said. “I promise it is in good hands.”

The Seer nodded reverently. "I believe you."

After heading back to Deepnest to say hello to Midwife and give her a kiss, Herrah stood in front of the Black Egg Temple, looking at the seals that would have been formed by herself and her fellow Dreamers. She took a deep breath and walked in, knowing there was no turning back.

Looking around, she saw many chains anchored to the ground, all meeting in the middle at a figure suspended in the middle of the room. A perfectly still, horned being, its eyes open yet unseeing as they glowed orange from inside its shell. Herrah approached it cautiously, quietly, and gripped the handle of the Dream Nail.

_ For Hallownest. _

She swung the blade back and struck the Hollow Knight.

She woke up again in the same kind of dreamworld. The light was almost blinding, and its source closer than ever before. She squinted her eyes, trying to see something, anything…

One word rang out clearly in her mind.  _ Challenge _ .

Maybe she couldn’t see, but her other senses were working just fine. She heard a whooshing of wings behind her and hissed, turning to the source.

A searingly bright being stood before her, glaring down with eyes afire. It did not have a mouth to speak, but she heard its voice burning through her mind.

"So you've arrived. Raise your nail, Beast, and do your worst.”

"I do not fight with a  _ nail _ ." 

Herrah lunged forward, her own power rushing through her like so much adrenaline. She grabbed the being, holding it so it would only hurt itself should it struggle. The two of them plunged from the platform, seemingly falling endlessly as they tussled and Herrah tore at its fur with her claws. The Radiance- for she was sure that was what this was- was defiant, beating her wings and snapping at Herrah’s limbs.

“Beast,” the voice sneered in her head. “Only a common bug with stolen power, a defect from the power of the Wyrm… wouldn’t it be  _ easier  _ to leave the kingdom to me?"

Snarling, the spider responded. "Does it even  _ matter _ what would be easier? Or does it matter what would be  _ right _ ?" 

The moth god’s eyes narrowed, and she grabbed Herrah’s lower right arm, pulling at it and making her shriek in pain. She could feel it tearing from her body, and she jerked away so as not to prolong it. Screeching, she dug her remaining claws into the Radiance's body, light leaking out as she tore apart a weak point. 

The Radiance seemed to be slowing, and Herrah could hear gasping breaths in her mind. But rather than deter her, it only increased her ire.

“Get. Out. Of. My. Head,” she snarled, ripping into her with every word. She felt something snap, and was all of a sudden faced with so much light in her face, pouring out everywhere and spilling into the dream realm as they tumbled. 

Was this how it ended? Would she die engulfed in light, within a dream?

No! She had to wake up, for the good of her world.

She shut her eyes tight, and when she opened them, she was on the ground in the Temple. There was still an ache where her arm had been- it seemed the injury had been sustained from the dream. Wincing, she sat up- and saw the figure from before across from her, cowering and shivering. This must be the Hollow Knight, free from their bonds and hurt, scared, and alone. They were hardly more than a child. A child who had never known anything but pain and solitude. She stood up and walked slowly towards them, and they whimpered and tried to hide their face in their one remaining hand. 

“It’s all right,” she said softly, reaching out towards them. “I won’t hurt you.” 

Tentatively, the Vessel uncurled from their protective ball, slowly letting their face rest in her outstretched hand. They looked to the stump where her arm had been, and then back to her eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” she assured them. “Come with me, and I’ll help you. I’ll see to it that you’re cared for.”

They stood up on shaky legs, reaching for her with their remaining arm for stability. They stumbled, and they squeaked softly as she caught them and kept them from falling.

“Take your time,” she told them. “We’ll be there soon enough.”

They arrived back in Deepnest. The Hollow Knight seemed frightened, holding Herrah’s hand tight and staying close, and she whispered to them soothingly. A Devout caught sight of them. They looked at Hollow, interested, but then noticed Herrah’s injury. Scuttling off, they returned in nearly an instant with Midwife. Initially looking quizzically at Herrah, Midwife’s eyes widened as she noticed her lover’s missing arm.

“You’re hurt,” she exclaimed, making her way over to her side. “Oh, my dear… we need to tend to you right away. And you, too,” she addressed the Hollow Knight. “I don’t know if you can regrow limbs, but in any case we can see to that crack across your eye.”

Hesitantly, the Vessel stepped towards her, wincing slightly as she reached to touch the crack running across their mask.

“Oh, poor thing… you’ve been through a lot. Don’t worry, you can rest now. It’s over.”

She held out her hand, and the Vessel took it, letting her lead the two of them to the Beast’s Den.

“Hold still, now… I promise you, this won’t hurt at all.” Herrah gently pressed a bandage of silk to the Hollow Knight’s eye as they cringed in fear at the touch to somewhere they were hurt and vulnerable. The silk immediately began to glow with a soft golden light, soothing the pain and beginning to knit the tissue back together. It took a minute, but they relaxed out of their tense posture and let out a soft sigh.

“The power of a god comes in handy quite a bit, I see,” Midwife remarked, applying a strand of Herrah’s healing silk to one of her scratches. “I’m glad you two are feeling better.”

“I am as well, dear. I certainly didn’t intend to worry you by coming back injured.” Herrah responded, looking at her softly. 

Midwife kissed her on the cheek. “All that matters is that you’re all right.” She curled around the two of them. “You must be tired, though… why don’t you get some rest? I’ll watch over you, and make sure you’re nice and safe.”

The spider laid down and relaxed into her, sighing happily. “That sounds lovely, thank you... I’m sure no harm will come to us while you’re around.” 

Hollow looked at the two of them, seemingly not knowing what to do. They tilted their head slightly in confusion.

“Do you want to stay here with us and rest?” Midwife asked them. They gave a slow, quiet nod and lay down, resting their head on Herrah. She gave them a gentle pet on the head, which made them squeak a bit. They seemed to enjoy it, though, as they closed their eyes and let out a soft rumble. Herrah pulled them in close and held them softly, and their breathing evened out as they began to drift off to sleep for the first time in years. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Hollow Knight woke up, unsure of their surroundings for a minute, then remembered they were still in Deepnest. The spider who had rescued them, and the… millipede, or perhaps she was another spider, still slept. They felt warm, but not like the blazing heat of the infection clawing away inside them for so long. Just warm. They had never felt touch that didn’t hurt before, and wasn’t an attack. They didn’t know how to feel about it. Even so, they hoped they wouldn’t have to go back to the dreaded Temple. Anything was better than that. They wanted so badly to reciprocate the closeness, but they had trained themselves for so long to never show any indication of will or desire for love that as soon as they moved to put their arm around Herrah their brain screamed at them to stop, that they’d be found out and thrown away just like all the others. They let out a soft whimper at the thought, and Herrah stirred.

The spider looked at them with eyes still half slitted from sleep. “Is something wrong, dear? Did you dream of something unpleasant?”

The Hollow Knight shook their head, not knowing how to explain that Vessels don’t dream. 

Herrah sat up and patted them on the back reassuringly. “If anything ever troubles you, just know you can come to me. It doesn’t matter how small it may be- I will help you.”

Ever so slowly and tentatively, the Vessel reached out their hand and took hers, squeezing just a little. Herrah smiled. “I’m glad I was able to free you, young friend. But unfortunately, my work is not yet done.”

They tilted their head at her, not quite understanding what she meant. 

“You have siblings, yes? The ones deemed not suitable for the purpose you were given? If any of them still live, I will take care of them too.”

Hollow stared at her. She wanted their siblings, failed vessels, as well? But why? They’d been cast away into the Abyss, impure, alone. And yet, Herrah would take care of them. Why would she need an imperfect Vessel?

Herrah seemed to notice their confusion, and responded to it. “Life doesn’t need a purpose determined by its creator in order to have merit. Life is simply life.” 

Hollow didn’t quite understand, but Herrah’s eyes were kind, and perhaps a bit sad. They felt maybe she would let them stay, even if… well. She would care for their flawed siblings.

Maybe Hollow could show a little imperfection, too.

Arriving at the gateway to the Abyss, Herrah paused to read the inscription on the door.   
“Our pure Vessel has ascended. Beyond lies only the refuse and regret of its creation. We shall enter that place no longer.”

She shook her head in disgust. “Refuse and regret be damned.  _ I  _ shall enter this place.” As she raised a hand towards the gate, the King’s Brand on the door glowed as it slid open, creaking from years of disuse. Past the threshold, it was completely dark, and the air that blew out of the cavern was bitterly cold. It was rather daunting, but Herrah reminded herself that if she didn’t continue, the children who had only known this place from the time they’d hatched would be alone for the rest of their lives. She raised her hand to her mouth and called out.

“Children of the Void! Your escape from this place begins today!”

She heard a soft rustle. Encouraged, she went on.

“You may leave, and if you so choose, come with me. I will heal you if you are hurt, and feed you if you are hungry. Above all, I will care for you.”

The rustling increased, and movement among the shells on the ground alerted her attention. She turned her head to see what had caused it, and was met with the curious gaze of many, many very small Vessels. She bent down so she would be closer to their eye level.

“It will be all right, little ones. You are safe.”

She looked around. There were so many shells, shells of vessels she’d been too late to save, and she felt a pang. What if she had missed a child? She called once more.

“If you do not wish to come directly, I will not force you, but I will leave the door open for you. Just know that if you venture into Deepnest, no harm will come to you.”

Many of the Vessels came up to her, clinging and hiding themselves behind her legs. A few others went back into the Abyss, and she waited for them, only to discover that they brought with them other siblings, some who had not heard her call and some who had been too weak to respond to it. Herrah gathered a few of the weak and tired Vessels up into her arms, and gently placed more on her back.

“Follow me,” she told the others. “It will be brighter outside, but don’t worry. One gets used to it.”

Trailing behind her, the Vessels followed her out of the Abyss, squinting at the light as they came through the door. A few of them hid in her cloak while their eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness. One Vessel in her arms turned their face towards her dark body, avoiding the new sensation.

Herrah felt for them. They would all experience quite a lot for the first time, now that they could live unfettered. But whatever happened, she promised herself, she would love them.

The Vessels skittered around the Beast’s Den, taking in their new surroundings. Some stayed huddled up close to their big sibling, Hollow holding two in their arm and more curled up in their cloak. Midwife tended to the weaker ones, wrapping their wounds and seeing what foods they chose from the assortment she brought. As she understood it, Vessels didn’t have the biological need to eat or sleep, but it brought them great comfort anyhow. In any case, it seemed they were perking up a bit, and she petted their heads affectionately.

One curious Vessel, whose two horns sloped gently upward and ended in double points, noticed the Dream Nail lying on a plinth and jumped up, trying to see it. Herrah noticed, and took it down to show them.

“This Nail is special,” she told them. “It’s not meant to fight with.” They looked up at her, tilting their head, and she smiled. “It’s a bit of a long story, little ghost. But then, we have time for it before you rest.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Herrah looked reverently down at the small white egg cradled in her arms. Laying down in the nest she'd made, she curled around it gently so as not to damage it. Midwife came over and kissed her on the cheek.

“How are you doing, dear?”

"Wonderfully, thank you for asking." She kissed her back softly. "Would you like to come lay with me as well?"

“Of course,” Midwife said, her eyes alight with love. She wound her body around Herrah’s, settling down into the nest. “I know you value your privacy during this time, so would you be all right letting the little ones in to see their new sibling? I’ve talked to them, and they seem very excited to meet them.” She giggled. “Imagine that, not even born yet and already so loved…”

Herrah purred softly and nuzzled her. "Yes, you may let them see… they all have shown themselves to be kind and gentle, I'm sure they would be careful."

“I agree.” Midwife shut her eyes. “For now, though, I’d like to spend a little more alone time with you.”

The spider leaned into her and pulled her in close. "I'd be fine with that… a mate usually stays with their partner after the laying, after all."

Midwife blushed. “I’m your mate… oh, my queen, I’m so lucky.”

"I'm the lucky one, for being able to have you by my side, darling."

The Vessels stood huddled together, staring at the egg in silent reverence. Hollow used their arm to gently herd a few of them away from crowding in too close. They looked from Herrah to each other and back to the egg again, seeming fascinated. Perhaps they’d never seen something so small, and yet alive. Aside from each other, that is. 

“Soon you’ll have a new sibling,” Midwife told them, smiling. “I’m sure they’ll love you very much.”  
One Vessel, the same curious one with the two curved horns, slipped past Hollow and gently lay their palm on the surface of the egg, feeling its warmth and looking up at Midwife with eyes full of wonder.

“I see you already love them too.”

Herrah looked down at the little Vessel, then gave a small gesture to the others to allow them to come nearer. “I’m sure you know that spiders don’t trust many other creatures to come into their nests… but you are my family, little ones. You are trusted and welcome here.”

Several other vessels came up closer and laid down with their limbs folded under them, like little loaves of bread. They mirrored the quiet sounds of happiness that the two spiders made, clicking softly. Hollow hesitantly followed suit, leaning their head between their curious little sibling’s horns. Their sibling squeaked happily, reaching up with tiny hands to gently hold their face.

“Such a sweet little ghost,” Herrah said, giving them an affectionate pat. They leaned into her touch, squinting their eyes in contentment. Hollow laid down curled around them, sighing softly. 

“Tired?” Midwife asked them, and they nodded. Indeed, many of the vessels were yawning- as much as they could without mouths, anyway- and settling down. Herrah gathered up several in her arms, smiling as they relaxed into her and the others laid close by her side. 

  
  


A few weeks later, the little white egg began to shake. Herrah called Midwife in quickly to see, and to help their child were the hatching to start now. Sure enough, after a bit of waiting, the spiderling inside had been nibbling away at the egg’s shell, and the egg seemed as if it would burst and hatch at any second. Herrah pulled herself up close to it, ready to help the child out of its eggshell were it to need assistance. She and Midwife watched with bated breath, excited to see what would happen.

A tiny white snout nudged its way through the gap in the eggshell, followed by a little horned head. The horns were shaped like Herrah's, with two points sloping sharply upward. The spiderling squinted in the dim light, and pushed at the egg more. Their spindly black body came tumbling out, with two pairs of arms and two legs. Squeaking softly, they looked up at Herrah and tried to tilt their head upward to face her, not being able to summon the coordination for such a feat just yet. Herrah picked her new baby up and held them close to her heart. The child nuzzled up close to her, keening as they settled in. 

“So beautiful,” Midwife whispered, looking at her wife and child lovingly. She reached out gently to stroke their horns. "A daughter or a son?"

“She is a daughter,” Herrah said, holding her out to show her. “My dear, what do you think of the name Hornet?”

Midwife smiled warmly, tilting her daughter's face upwards to look at her. "That sounds wonderful…"

Hornet let out a soft noise, sounding something like “ah,” and lifted her arms to Midwife. She picked her up, holding her softly against her and clicking in contentment. 

“Oh, my love,” said Herrah, leaning against her. “I don’t think I could be happier.”

**Author's Note:**

> gonna officially call this canon "beast queen au" what are yall's thoughts


End file.
